Scourosi
Scourosi is the planet upon which No Evil, No Evil: Judgement, and the majority of Brother Swan occur. Scourosi is in a different solar system than Mavra. Byrdi describes the weather as "cold-ish." Description and History No Evil: Judgement No Evil Brother Swan Long before the events of Brother Swan, all of the spirits on Scourosi left. Most likely among the only individuals with first-hand knowledge of the event, Byrdi witnessed it and, contrary to what the mortals who still reside on Scourosi say, claims that it was not solely the result of the "sleepers." She states that when everyone believed in magic, no one questioned it and it slowly faded, as a result of nobody seeking meaning. Byrdi says that it was only after "some smug know-it-alls started askin' hard questions" that magic was revived on Scourosi. As of the events of Brother Swan, Scourosi is split in two. The "magic" folk live on the surface and the "sleepers" live on an advanced city that circles the world. The magic folk have a shield that guards the surface from entry. The city also does, but Fontleroy works with Mission and will permit members to enter. The population of the Outer Ring is primarily made up of sleepers. Sleepers are a hivemind that are kept docile and controlled through drugs in the water. Being below the "recommended medication level" is punishable by law enforcement. Other than Fontleroy, those on the Outer Ring do not believe in magic. The creation of the Outer Ring was the result of Tabitha trying to jettison Hollow and twelve other 'science cities' into space, as a retaliation with "their . . . rejection of magic made tangible." Approaching the "Honored Assembly" in Hollow, Tabitha claimed to be seeking a treaty as an alien and reconciliation between science and magic. She offered a gold plate as a gift, ascribing it to tradition. By accepting the plate and sending it to be smelted down, the Assembly activated the spell that was meant to kill them. This attempt was sabotaged by Charon and Fontleroy, who had met after he dropped out of the ceiling in pursuit of spying on the Assembly and they grouped together to do so. They discovered that the Assembly was not even considering Tabitha's proposal and Fontleroy explained the reasoning for smelting the plate as the result of gold being more useful for making electrical components. Charon and Fontleroy also stumble upon Tabitha's plan. After discussing how little both of their 'leaders' told them, like Tabitha hiding this plan and the Assembly covering up drugging the magic folk's water in addition to fencing them off, they altered the spell so that the cities would stay in orbit. The plan was to evauate those on the Outer Ring to the planet, but those jettisoned disliked being rescued by an individual of magic, and refused. The sleepers were fighting the magic folk for years before they were jettisoned, and the magic folk blame the sleepers for the spirits leaving Scourosi. Charon maintained the barrier for over ten years and the tension did not abate. Upon discovering that the spell was killing Charon, Fontleroy decided that they had given enough time to those on the Outer Ring and freed her. He did so by taking her place. The spell would have killed Charon in a year, but with Fontleroy maintaining it, he would die and the spell would end in a month. The only way to save Fontleroy and the Outer Ring was to fulfill the terms of Tabitha's original spell. After Tabitha began to directly interfere and summoned Angel, Angel drove her off using the material of the Outer Ring. She was able to do so because the people of the Outer Ring used people's ashes in their building materials. She then fulfilled the spell by tricking the members of the Outer Ring to agree with the people on the planet; they agreed that they wanted to be left alone in the Ring rather than interact with those on planet, which was in accordance with how the people of the planet felt. Since the terms of the spell were met, the Outer Ring was able to continue to orbit Scourosi and Fontleroy was freed. Appearance Notes & Trivia * Betsy posted a map of Scourosi, along with all the houses of the protagonists and villages in No Evil in a Tumblr post from March 2016.Tumblr post from Mar 2016 **When someone asked where Mictlan was, Betsy replied "wherever it wants to be".Reply to the Tumblr post of the map of Scourosi from Mar 2016 References Category:No Evil Locations Category:No Evil: Judgement Locations Category:Brother Swan Locations Category:Planets Category:Locations